


Anniversary Letter

by Lex_ie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_ie/pseuds/Lex_ie
Summary: A loving letter from a loving partner, just what Meredith's morning needed.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Anniversary Letter

When I first realized I was gay I felt nothing but fear deep in my soul. I was terrified of what my family and friends would think. Scared beyond words of being pushed aside like I never mattered. For a while, I hated myself and tried to shove all of these feelings deep inside where they would never come out again. It worked, for a short period of time, but it worked. That was until I met you.

As cliché as it sounds, when my eyes met yours across the room I felt all that fear and hatred inside me disappear into thin air. All I could think of was you. Your smile, your voice, your eyes and your laughter filled my thoughts like nothing else ever had. All I wanted was to be with you. 

When we finally started going out, I convinced you to keep it secret for a little while. Because even though with you I felt brave, a part of me was still terrified over what the people around us would think. I didn't want to risk it. That all changed the second I held your hand. The feeling of your soft palm against mine made my stomach flutter with butterflies and my heart skip a beat. And suddenly I didn't give a damn what anyone else thought, all that mattered was us and our happiness and as long as we were happy together nothing and no one could hurt us. 

I realized I loved you the day that we were off work. It was a lazy morning and the first rays of sun were starting to fill the room. I woke up first and the first thing my eyes saw was your relaxed face, half of it covered by your blonde locks that I love so much. Your mouth was slightly opened and soft snores filled the quiet room and my heart as well. You looked beautiful to me, like an angel from heaven sent to guide me. Like a breath of fresh air after feeling like I was drowning in denial of who I was, who I am. 

I love every single thing about you. The way that you bite your pen while filling out a chart at work. The way that you pull your hair up in a messy bun on the weekends where we focus on cleaning everything. Your geeky knowledge on Star Wars and superheroes (something that you kept to yourself most of the time out of embarrassment). The way that you love to cuddle when no one else is home, something that you will deny to death if you are ever asked. The lavander scent of your hair, a scent that I used to loathe before I met you all of a sudden became my favorite scent in the whole world. Everything that makes you you I love. 

I am so glad I met you. So glad I get to marry you and spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you mean to me. And I know that no matter what life throws at us, we can always make it especially by each other's sides. 

I love you so much, sweetheart. Happy Anniversary. Love, Addison. 

As Meredith finished reading the letter that was left on her bedside, she felt her heart swell with love. Tears of joy fell from her eyes and onto the paper that she still held in her hand. She couldn't wait until Addison got back from work so that she could tell her and show her just how much she loves her in return.


End file.
